


Temptation (fanart)

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a priest, Erik is a Demon, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Erik is trying to seduce priest!Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> This is my Secret Mutant entry for the lovely ZairaA !  
> Her prompt was the following :  
>  _Demon!Erik trying to seduce priest!Charles. I have a bit of a thing for catholic guilt, but I'd be okay with Charles being another kind of priest as well. I’d like it if Charles had made vows of chastity, though, and if he wouldn't give in right away. Also, if Erik wasn’t actually evil, and really was falling for Charles and courting him in his own weird way. Porn would be appreciated but is not a must._
> 
> Of course I could only provide a picture and not a whole story (sadly), but I had so much fun drawing this I have to thank you Zaira to provide such inspiring prompts ! I hope you like it anyway <3
> 
> Thanks a lot as always to Mabyn, Alby_Mangroves, and MssDare for their beta, support, flailing and brainstorming XD
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST !   
> [TUMBLR LINK](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/134731935512/so-heres-my-secret-mutant-entry-for-my-beloved)

also on TUMBLR :  HERE 


End file.
